Call of the Moon, Through Emerald Eyes
by blood-thirst-dark-wolf
Summary: Her name is Chikara Unmei Akuma.she is a lone wolf warrior with a cold heart of vengance.she saves 4guys and hear heart is feeling things she's never felt before.which guy with thaw the numbness with in this she-wolf?this is the last time im makin this.
1. How they met

I had to remake the story because fanfiction wouldn't let me make and interactive story so i'm warning you know don't us the interactive story and accually read the rules. i didn't. and if i don't reply to your reviews i'm sorry my stupid computer wont let me but you can reveiw and tell me what i'm doing wrong anyways but if you have a question or you want me to answer you email me at lil rebel cowgirl 07 at hot mail i had to separate everything so there is an underscore between lil rebel cowgirl and 07 . sorry fanfic wouldn't let me put it up there like its supose to be thanks hope ya like it.

**Chapter 1: How they met**

Her name is Chikara Unmei Akuma. She was beautiful in many ways. She has long black hair with bangs that always stay in her face that makes her look very mysterious. She wears black skin tight ripped up leather pants that make her look sexy with steal toe silver tipped combat boots and a black tummy tank top. She also has a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon on the back of her right shoulder and one of a crescent moon and stars around it on her right hip bone exposed for everyone to see. She has deep calm emerald green eyes and a locket/amulet to match your eyes. And she carries around a long black whip on her hip and a dagger on her ankle.

It's night, the moon is full and the stars were dancing around the like far away mystical crystals in the sky. Chikara was setting on a low mountain cliff when she got the urge to howl. She gives into the urge and lets out a long lonely howl. To her surprise she get a reply.

She caught the sent of other wolves near by. She sees 4 little blurs running from what looks like a man and his dog. Then she heard gunshots and see one of the 4 falls and one of the others help him up. "Maybe it's that dog I'm smelling it's probably a tame wolf. Poor thing, damn humans think they can tame everything. She'll turn on him one day." She turns away to walk off "no sense in getting in to these human conflicts." She turns to take one last look back and she sees the 4 trapped at the base of the mountain and one of the 4 turned into a big white wolf.

Chikara's eyes grew bigger and she was then filled with excitement. "More like me! I thought I was the only one left out here in these parts of the forest. Should I help them?" she ponders to herself. "I'm a lone wolf that's how I've always lived sense I was a pup but this is getting old I want excitement."

Well she makes up her mind to help them. She jumped down off the cliff into a nearby tree. She then takes off running transforming into a big black wolf with glowing emerald eyes. She changes into stealth mode to sneak up on the man. When she came up on them she saw that the 4 were all guys. One with white hair and tight fitting black clothes with a scar on his chest he was very handsome, another with cargo pants and a what looked like a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and red semi long semi short hair with a bracelet on his wrist he looked very young, and one with a big yellow sweat shirt a over sized collar and semi spiky brown hair he also looked handsome but not like the white haired one, and the last you see is the white wolf. He looks masculine and attractive (even as a wolf).

Chikara was filled with excitement, She'd been longing for a good fight for so long. She was hiding in some bushes. The dog senses something and so did the white wolf. He sniffs the air but both him and the dog shake it off and stand ready to attack each other at any moment. Chikara stayed low so she would not noticed.

The man is tall and has on a tan trench coat and a matching hat. "It seems I finally have you mutts. I won't stop until everyone one of you wolves are dead." the man says raising his gun to aim. When she saw this she jumped out of the bushes and fly on top of him. "Not if I can help it!" She started biting and clawing at the flesh on his arms knocking the gun from his hands. Ripping and tearing blood flies everywhere. "BLUE HELP ME!!!" the man screams in pain. Blue jumps on Chirkara's back knocking you off the man. She got up to run back and make sure she'd killed him but blue jumped on her back again.

Ripping and tearing at her fur. She tried not to pay her any attention but the pain was too much to bare so she turned her head and bit Blue on her leg slinging her into a tree. Chikara turned back to the man and stood above him ready to end his life. Her amulet started to glow, as did her eyes.

Chikara watched as he flinched in pain as she put her paw on his arm. She loved seeing this human suffer, one of the many humans that had hunted down her family. She loved every bit of it. Before she knew it Blue was on her back again. Chikara again try to grave Blue's leg but she wasn't stupid this time and stayed beyond her reach Chikara wrestled with Blue and then when blue was finally on top of Chikara a white flash knocked Blue off. Chikara laid there covered in blood then she manage to get up and see the hunter had the gun and is aiming it at her. BANG!

Chikara ran and look to see the others have ran off already, all but the white wolf who threw the blue against a rock knocking her out. Chikara started to run off but stopped and saw a guy in a jacket white shirt and blue jeans running up to her screaming "RUN! Don't just stand there! RUN!" so she took off running as fast as she could she didn't know where she was going all she knew was she was following her instincts. She then start to become weak everything is becoming fuzzy. Chikara stopped and so did the other guy as she transform back into a human. "What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" he asks with a worried look on his face "Nothing I just ran too hard I guess huff huff or something. I'll be fine just keep goingwhines in pain grabbing side" she look down at her hand and saw it's covered in blood and realize she was shot. "You're bleeding bad." he tries to look at it closer but she push him away "I'LL BE FINE LET'S JUST KEEP GOING!!! COME ON!!!" Chikara scream. She started to run again but she learned she had lost a lot more blood than she thought and collapse after a few feet.

Sorry have to I have to set down and write more. I right this down on paper before I right it on here. Sorry. I still love ya though. hehehe being evil is so much fun. (Ducks from very sharp dangerous objects) you are fast but not fast enough young grasshopper. (Moonie whacks darkwolf over her head) Moonie: YOU TOTALLY STOLE MY QUOTE!!!!!!!! Wolf: I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! (Moonie chases wolf around with a chainsaw) Wolf: HHHAAAA!!!!!!!! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!


	2. Joining the pack, the start of something...

I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I'm just so busy. I'm writing two books, three book reports (I haven't even read the books yet and the reports are due in like 2 or 3 weeks), two quizzes and this fanfic. This is kind of hard. HUFF!!! I'm bushed no sleep hurts.  
  
Lets see...we left of when you were near death and your amulet was glowing right?  
  
While she was unconscious she had a dream about her family. _Her mother was lying on a near by bolder right by the opening of your den. Her mother's shiny black fur blew in the wind but always stayed in perfect place. She was sleeping so soundly but everyone once in a while she would set up and look around for Chikara's father who was gone hunting. Then she would look at you and Chikara's little brother, Kawaii (she is a cub at this point a cub at this point in time) wrestling in by the near by waterfall. Chikara pushed Kawaii in the water and jumped on him biting at his ears and he squealed "Not so hard Chikara that hurts!" "Well you've gotta learn to be tough if you want to get big and strong like mom and pop!" Chikara growled and pounced on him again.  
  
Chikara's mom looks up again and finally sees her mate. He is walking up (human) with a bloody deer on his shoulder. Chikara's mom looks at him walks over to him smiling with her loving smile. "I thought the deer had eaten you." She said teasingly "She almost did there for a while. She was a hard one to take down. I'm getting slow in my old age." He says cheerfully scratching his head. Then he looks Chikara's mother deep in her big blue eyes. "But then I remembered you and had the strength of a thousand wolves." She blushed and falls into his arms. "Oh I love you Jigoku. I love you so much. You'll never know how much." He cups her chin in his hand to were her eyes looked straight in to his big emerald eyes. "I have a pretty good idea. And I love you too Salome. I'd die for you and our cubs and you know that. I'll always love you no matter how far away I am. You are my one and only mate and that will never change." He nuzzled his nose into her cheek and kissed her passionately. When they pulled back Salome's blue eyes were glowing with love and were filled with tears. She quickly whipped them awake and cleared her throat.  
  
Salome turned to Chikara and Kawaii and sees they are still playing in the water "kids dinner's here!" Kawaii scrambles over to the bloody deer but Chikara sees her dad and her eyes grow big with excitement. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she runs and jumps into his arms (human). "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" "There's my little hime. I was only gone for and hour." He says laughing as she knocked him over (wolf now) and start wrestling with him. "But I still missed you bunches daddy. Why can't I go hunting I'm already 7 in human years." She says setting looking at him with puppy dog eyes "well sweetie you have to be much older than that to go hunting. Don't worry you'll get your day soon enough. But until then lets eat. I'm starving! " He said pinking you up by her scruff and carrying her over to the deer where Kawaii and Salome were already filling themselves.  
  
They've been eating a little while when Jigoku's ears shoot straight up. He sniffs the air and looks worried. Salome sees this look of worry on his face "what's wrong hunny?" she starts to sniff the air. Her sense of smell wasn't near as good as his. He was like a bloodhound he could catch a sent anytime anywhere. Kawaii just keeps eating but Chikara saw the look of worry on her father's face and gets very worried. She knew something is wrong.  
  
"I don't know what it is." He sniffs the air again then looks paralyised " get the cubs out of here now!" "What is it? Hunters?" with this Chikara and Kawaii look very worried. "Yes now get out of here now I'll try and draw them away. I smell dogs with them so I'll direct them away. NOW GO!!!' with that Salome grabs Kawaii by the scruff (because he is so much smaller). "What's wrong daddy? Why do we have to leave? Why can't I stay? " Chikara says looking at him wondering why she must go. She had never seen a hunter so she was clueless as to what destruction and hatred they could bring. He looks down at her (human now but she is still wolf) taking the emerald amulet/locket from around his neck and bending down to put it around Chikara's neck. "Sweetie you and your, Kawaii, and mother have to go way so the bad hunters won't hurt you." He kisses her forehead. "I'll try to catch up with you but if I don't you must protect you mother and brother for me. This amulet will protect you." She tries to open the locket part but it won't come open. "Daddy why won't it open?" she struggles more to open it. "Because it won't open until something special happens to you. You'll understand when you're older. This amulet has great power use it wisely. Promise?" Her eyes are locked on the locket and then look up at Jigoku filled with tears "ok daddy." He looks up and sees your Salome waiting on a hill for Chikara "now you run with you mom and remember what I said. I love you Chikara. Always remember that." "I will daddy! I promise!" She says running away. She looked back and sees tears in his eyes and then he turns the other way and runs off.  
  
Chikara runs as fast as she can at her mothers side. It's hard to keep up with her she was the fasted of her pack before she left them. She left because the leader of the pack wanted her for himself but Jigoku wouldn't give in without a fight and what a fight it was. Her father and mother use to tell her and Kawaii the stories all the time. He nearly killed the leader sending the rest of the pack into a rage. So then they were banished form that pack. They didn't care they were happier by themselves. They were a loving family that's all that mattered. Chikara was lost in thought when all the sudden she heard a loud BANG!!!! BANG!!! This went on until it just stopped and then a wolf's whine of pain. That's when Chikara looked up and saw tears in her mother's eyes. _And then she wakes up from the dream.  
  
Chikara felt someone touch her forehead with something cool and damp. And this sends her in to a wide-awake shock. She jumps up fiercer than ever. She lunged at the unknown of the hand's throat (wolf). She snarls and growls standing over the someone who woke her with glowing eyes of furry. She is just about to ripe out his throat when she snaps out of it. She sees that she is on top of the kid with shoulder length brown hair and cargo pants with the western shirt on. It takes a minute to sink in what just happened. "Hey it looks like sleeping beauty is awake," says the guy with white hair. Chikara quickly jumped off the kid and into a nearby tree. "I'm sorry about that. I sometimes wake up a little bitchy." She said in a calm oh this happens all the time voice. "Oh it's ok.... You were having a bad dream or so it seemed. You kept howling and growling and biting in your sleep. You were also sweating really bad so I thought you might have a fever." Says the kid still kind of in shock from his near death experience. Chikara look down at the ground "no it's just memories...that's my fever." She says with sadness in her eyes but she dared not to show your emotions to anyone.  
  
All of the sudden the guy with the collar and brown spiky hair swings upside down on a limb in front of her. "Hey what's wrong you look sad. Are you wounds ok? You really saved our necks last night. Thanks! " Chikara fell out of the tree in shock (I love those anime falls I wish I could do that hehehe) "oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. My name is Hige. And that guy that you nearly killed is Tobeo." Tobeo waved with an angel like smile on his face.  
  
Rubbing her bum from the dramatic fall Chikara, heard Hige jump down from the tree. "Ya know I can help you with that if you want." He moves in closer and close until she was pinned between his arms against the tree. "W-W-with what?" She asked very confused by the way he was acting. "With this, beautiful" and he starts to rub her butt. Chikara's eyes get huge and she uses her first instinct. First she slapped him then she knee him right in hot spot. He falls over in pain. "Hige, leave the girl alone" Chikara heard someone say so she turned to see who it is and see it's the guy that saved her. It's the white wolf. His smile was gorgeous Chikara's knees went weak when he smiled at her and she got very worried about this she wasn't sure what was going on. That had never happened before. She managed to keep standing strong and tall. She was no weakling she could withstand anything she thought to herself. It's the wounds. That's it it's just the wounds. "They were affecting me some how." She thought to herself "You don't sexually harass the guest no matter how beautiful they may be." He says winking at Chikara. She stated to blush uncontrollably. She tried so hard not to grin but a smirk comes out. She could feel her face burning. She thinks to herself. _Why is this happening to me? What is going on? This has never happened to me, why now? AAHH!!!!_ She tries to shake the thoughts from her head.  
  
"Ok we need to keep moving." The white wolf says walking away "um... I don't t-t-hink I got your name" Chikara stutter but no one notices. Then he turns around "oh how rude of me, my name is Kiba. And I know that guy over there wont tell you his name but I will its Tsume. I don't believe we got your name." "No!" Tsume snorted rudely. Chikara threw Tsume a glare and he met her glar with just as visious but she didn't care he was a lower wolf that her and she knew it. She was a warrior wolf taught by the best as a child. She did not tolerate such things.She was of royal blood. Her blood boiled at his ignorace. She grawls under her breath and is preparing to attack Tsume whe she hears Kiba again."well what's your name. Do you have a name?" she blushed again "Well of course my name is Chikara unmei akuma." She bows her head slittly then looks back at Kiba with a calm fearless look in her eyes. He looks into her beautiful emerald eyes. "That's a beautiful name Chikara." there was a bit of a pause as he just stared into her deep eyes of endless green. It was as if he was in a trance by her eyes. Kiba finally came back to reality and asked "Um I was, that is we, wondering if you'd like to join us on our journey to find paradise?" Chikara blushed even more and tried to hide it desperately."YEAH!!! please travel with us Chikara. It'd be nice to have a babe around." Hige pleaded with his big brown eyes. "Um...um...yeah sure I'd love to. I've never been in a pack with other wolves for a long time." She looked away. The pain shot through her heart like a bullet but Chikara shakes off the thought and puts a brave smile on her face. Kiba smiles that gorgeous smile and Chikara just melted inside. "Well it'd be nice to have a new member." Then he turns and walks away and everyone followed behind. She just stood there for a moment looking back at the cliff she could see so far away now. "I hope i know what i'm doing. Dad.....I hope you're right about this thing." Chikara looked down at her locket that gleamed in the sunlight. "CHIKARA COME ON!" she heard Hige call for her. She finally turned around (wolf now) running in the direction the guys were running.  
  
And I must end it there. Sorry to leave you hanging I'm trying to decide on who she should fall for. I'm thinking Kiba. What do you think? Any ideas? I'm tried now I'm going to bed...wait WHAT I STILL HAVE REPORTS TO DO!?!?!?! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Someone help me. (Looks brave) no I can do this. (Winces and whines)


End file.
